


The Stiles Guide to Interpreting Derek's Eyebrows

by thecheekydragon



Series: The Stiles Guide [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's eyebrow expressions, Eyebrows, Gen, Graphic Art, M/M, impressive communication, the stiles guide, werewolf brows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had begun to catalogue Derek’s impressively complicated and poetically expressive communication via eyebrows in a notebook.  Strictly for ‘research’ purposes, of course.  Besides, his dad had asked him for some kind of reference and Stiles planned to wow the hell out of him by creating a poster-sized chart.  Maybe he’d even <i>laminate</i> it because the sheriff was always impressed by that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stiles Guide to Interpreting Derek's Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that was sparked by comments made regarding the line "It's like he's landing planes with those things" in [Will Wonders Never Cease](http://archiveofourown.org/works/612850).
> 
> Maximum lag for gif is 10 seconds (which may not be enough time to read through each page) so I'm including each page of Stiles' notebook separately.


End file.
